Emissary from the Shadow Organization
Emissary from the Shadow Organization (裏会からの使者, Urakai kara no Shisha) is the 22nd episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary Tokine is still shocked that Gen is from the Night Troop, but Yoshimori doesn't believe him. As proof, Gen takes out his cell phone, calls Masamori, and tosses the phone to Yoshimori. Masamori confirms Gen's identity, and Gen explains that he was sent to help because of the group of strong Ayakashi now targeting Karasumori. Yoshimori is still angry and prepared to finish his fight with Gen, but Tokine interrupts and scolds them both for making a scene at school. Gen is noticeably uncomfortable around her, and quickly runs off. In class, Yurina is still worried about Gen being dangerous, and wonders when would be a good time to ask Yoshimori (since his Shikigami brushed her off earlier). Yoshimori is in a foul mood because of Gen, and asks Hiromu if he has any info on Gen. Hiromu knows very little, but reports that the girls seem to like Gen, which only makes Yoshimori jealous. Yurina tries to ask Yoshimori about Gen, but the very mention of him makes Yoshimori snap at Yurina and scare her off. Gen leaves school early to introduce himself to Tokiko Yukimura, who offers to let him stay there, but Gen refuses, saying he already has an apartment rented and doesn't want to trouble her. Next, Gen goes to the Sumimura house to introduce himself to Shigemori Sumimura, who is out. Instead, Shuji greets Gen and lets him wait inside. Shigemori is visiting his friend Heisuke Matsudo, who is familiar with Ayakashi and even has one as his servant. Shigemori asks Heisuke to study a piece of the discarded human skin that Yoshimori recovered from Kokuboro's spy. Intrigued, Heisuke demands more details. Gen explores the Sumimura house, amazed that Masamori grew up there. A Shikigami bird flies in and dumps books all over the floor, and when Yoshimori comes in a moment later, he assumes Gen is trying to rob them. Shuji returns and scolds Yoshimori for being rude, and Shigemori returns just as Gen is about to leave. After reading Gen's orders, Shigemori is concerned that the Shadow Organization is interfering too much when Karasumori is the responsibility of the Kekkaishi. Masamori calls Gen to check on him, and advises him to get involved at school and make some friends. Gen is worried that he might hurt anyone he got close to, but Masamori is certain Gen can control himself. Masamori adds that he thinks Gen would get along well with Yoshimori. Yoshimori is still mad about Gen that evening at Karasumori, and Madarao advises him not to stress himself over Gen. Yoshimori wants to drive Gen away, but Tokine insists that they at least get to know Gen better before making up their minds about him. They sense an Ayakashi (Hitotsume Tokage), but after Yoshimori fails to capture it, Gen arrives and rips it apart in just a few seconds.Yoshimori demands that since Gen is assisting them, he not do anything without consulting a Kekkaishi first. Gen replies that Kekkaishi are supposed to be the most powerful ability users, but that Yoshimori and Tokine are weak. At the end Byaku is seen reporting to Princess, and she seems annoyed with his caution, wanting things to move faster and be more fun. Differences from Manga *Though it is not explained verbally in the anime, the Shikigami bird that crashes into the Sumimura house belongs to Toshimori (he was sending a note home explaining that he was going to Konta's house). This is legible on the note to those who can read the kanji though. *In the manga, Shuji has to open the door for the bird first, and explains to Gen that Toshimori's technique still needs some work. Navigation Category:Episodes